The Rooms Secrets
by DaisyDuke1602
Summary: A Young Gryffindor and a young Slytherin find themselves stealing nights together in the Room Of Requirements. Who will find out and how will they react?


WARNING: EXPLICIT SEX BETWEEN MAING CHARACTERS. DONT LIKE, DONT READ

I am not JK Rowling so only own the plot. AU

A Tall Handsome young man with white hair and blue eyes hurried down the corridor, his destination unknown when a teacher stepped out from behind a doorway.

Severus Snape was much taller than Draco Malfoy, Snape was dressed in coal black robes and had chin length Black hair that hung to his cheek bones.

"professor" Malfoy exclaimed he was surprised at seeing Snape out of his dungeon office,

"Malfoy I need you to go fetch the Granger girl, Be as quick as you can, and bring her to me in my office please" As soon as he had finished speaking he turned and hurried down the corridor and out of site.

He stood there for a second staring off into the direction his head of house just disappeared to, he thought "Hermione…Where" The places he could think she would go moved around into his train of thought…The library, Gryffindor Common Room, Hagrid's Hut…With the blood traitor Weasley, he shook that thought out of his head and pressed on down the torch lit corridor.

He still didn't know where he was heading, but as he turned a corner, his destination was clear.

The Library, "surely Hermione will be in there" He thought to himself as he walk swiftly down the corridor and in through the doors of the library, he skimmed the room looking for her face, when over in the corner he saw a girl with big bushy brown hair and brown eyes, her face was buried into a book, he smiled to himself as he walked over to where she sat, perched in an armchair next to the fire.

"Granger" He said loudly, her head jerked upwards and looked into his eyes.

"what do you want Malfoy?" she said returning her head into her book.

"Snape needs you, he sent me to come and get you, and then to take you to his room"

"why"

"I don't know he didn't tell me" He began to walk away, he turned around and said to Hermione who was still sat in the armchair "are you coming or what"

She quickly packed her things up and followed him out of the library and down the corridor, at the end of the corridor they turned left, this corridor was deserted Hermione had to walk fast to keep up with Draco's fast footsteps.

He had stopped, she stopped too, she was looking at his face, it was strange, her heart had started thumping, she was looking at Draco and thinking things shed never thought before.

she had never realise that he was so…attractive, he began to walk again, and led her up a spiral staircase, they got half way up when he stopped and pushed Hermione up against the wall.

"Draco what the hell are you doing" Hermione shouted startled. He shushed her immanently and she fell silent.

"listen you need to know, I love you Hermione Granger, ever since I first saw you, I've loved you, and I cant help it anymore, its driving me crazy, every time I see that Weasley guy with you, I know he loves you too, it killing me to know that you might be his, so I needed to act first, before him…I love you"

And then he did something he never thought he'd do he kissed her, and then broke off suddenly, he was shocked at what he had just done he then backed away and began to climb the stairs again, Hermione stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

She pulled him round and kissed him again, this time he put his hands on her waist. They broke off and looked at each other.

"Come with me" he said, still with his hand around her wrist he pulled her up the stairs, at the top of the staircase were 2 doors, he led her off in through the right one, into a corridor with a portrait at the end, he then sat on the bench and looked at the ground.

"what the hell just happened there" he asked, taken aback "I don't know" Hermione said, just as confused. She moved towards him and sat down, "why did you kiss me Hermione?" he asked puzzled

"You called me Hermione" Hermione said smiling slightly.

"Yeah I guess I did, but why did you kiss me"

"You kissed me first". He lifted her face with his hand and let his lips glide over hers. Fireworks. Instant fireworks. Hermione was prepared this time. She wanted him, all of him for herself.

She broke off and whispered

"You were right you so needed to act first" They began to kiss again this time letting each others hand drift from each others waist into each others hair.

The kiss became more intimate he let his tongue gently touch her bottom lip, she opened her mouth, granting his tongue access, Suddenly footsteps were heard walking up the stairs, they broke apart immediately, Harry and Ron had just emerged from round the corner, they stood there staring at the 2 standing apart from each other

"Erm Hermione" Said Ron confused and tensed. "What are you doing with the ferret"

"I um" She fumbled on her words, she had frozen in fear, she couldn't think of the words she needed to say, all she could think about was draco.

"Snape needed her, he sent me to get her, then we started arguing, that's when you came"

Hermione stood there transfixed on Draco, he had just saved Hermione from a lot of awkward questions, "We asked Hermione…but k, Come on Hermione, lets go back to the common room"

"Uhhh Okay"

Ron pulled her arm and they started moving down the corridor away from malfoy, Hermione turned her head and mouthed "Sorry" to Draco, soon they had left the corridor through the portrait hole.

The next morning Harry Ron and Hermione went down for breakfast early, as the first Quidditch game of the season was starting that afternoon. As they walked into the great hall, many people wished them look as they made their way down to the Gryfindor table where the team was sat all in their uniform and all looking nervous.

The first game was against Slytherin, who had won the last game against Gryffindor after Ron was knocked off his broom. The Slytherins at the next table were discussing game tactics as they passed, Draco stopped talking abruptly as Harry walked passed,

"Scared Potter…I hope the dementors come…or Is precious Cedric going to save you" said Draco loud enough for all of the Slytherin team to hear. Laughter erupted.

"Shut it Malfoy"

Ron said defending Harry

"Ooh Got yourself a mouth Weasel-beat are you sticking up for your boyfriend" Draco said he caught Hermione's eye and fell silent

"Come on guys, lets go" Hermione said pulling at Ron's arm before he could retaliate.

Some Slytherin's looked at Draco expecting him to make a remark at Hermione and were surprised to see that he didn't, Ron however was completely oblivious to notice the fail in Draco's comebacks, Angrily he mumbled under his breath

"Just Wait, Just Wait until we're on that pitch…700 ways to commit a foul…trust me malfoy I'll find more!"

They sat down, Ginny and Lavender Brown came over to sit besides Ron, Ginny was the newest member to the team, she was now the newest chaser, "Good luck Harry, we'll beat that Slytherin lot, don't worry"

"Yeah, thanks Ginny"

"Good luck today Ron, you'll do brilliantly" Said lavender, the 2 then got up and walked away, Ron's eyes followed lavenders Blonde hair as she left the hall. Harry's however had gazed upon Cho Chang who was sat as always with a group of Ravenclaws.

She gazed up and Harry noticed that she had been crying, she managed to make a small smile before letting her head fall back down to concentrate on the Daily Prophet clutched in her hands.

Hermione was watching Draco, who had walked out of the hall, he stood at the end and beckoned Hermione to follow him.

"Um I've forgotten my Potions book, I was going to finish that essay before we went down to the pitch, I'll just go to the library to finish it" she got up and quickly left, Harry and Ron looked puzzled, they were both thinking the same thing "Hermione forgetting to do homework?"

Hermione saw draco just starting to climb the staircase, she began to follow, all the time she was following him, he never looked to see if she was there, she saw him, just a little way in front of her.

He turned off through the entrance to the 5th floor corridor, she knew he was going to the room of requirement, when she rounded the corner to where the room stood magically enchanted to hide its vision, she stood there and thought

"I need the place where secrets are kept" She heard a rumbling, she turned around and saw the doors stood there, she opened one gingerly and walked inside.

As she entered the room everything started to shift into being, a huge hall, full of mountains of broken furniture, shelves full of magical objects, that so many people had forgotten about.

Just off to the left of the door stood a tall, White haired boy, she smiled, and moved over to talk to him, upon hearing her footsteps he turned around…

"Gra-Hermione" His blue eyes where looking deep into Hermione's he smiled, In the corner of Hermione's eye she noticed a bed, he knew she was looking at it, he giggled slightly.

He lifted Hermione's head to look at his face then took Hermione's hands, he kissed her gently on the lips, they parted looking into each others eyes, they instantly began kissing again, over time the kiss began more passionate.

They moved over to the bed, and lay down…the room faded around the couple, who where concentrating on each other, and what they were about to do.

Draco's hand fell down from Hermione's waist and ventured up her skirt, Hermione let out a small gasp as Draco rubbed his index finger over her wet lace panties.

He slid her skirt off her waist and down her legs, she kicked it into the middle of the space.

She began unbuttoning his shirt, as she pushed it of his shoulders he pulled his own trousers off and flung them to lie directly over Hermione's small skirt.

He looked down into her chocolate brown eyes he smiled gently, he followed the strap of her lace bra around to the back and expertly undid it with the flick of his left hand.

He pushed the lace clothing off her arms and dropped it by the side of the bed.

As he began to remove his soaking wet boxers around his hard on Hermione stopped him, he looked startled and confused, she smiled as she bit her bottom lip.

She moved down his body carefully placing kisses as she went, as she got to the elastic strip at the top of his boxers she gripped it with her teeth and carefully removed them over his now throbbing cock as she finished removing his under garment she moved back up his body and kissed his lips softly.

He decided to return the favour of removing his boxers by sliding her soaked panties off her waist, as he did so he inserted a finger into her wet cavern she closed her eyes and let out a little moan.

A second finger entered and he began to stroke he cave walls hitting her G-spot every time he entered he began to quicken the pace pumping into her she began to moan his name into the silence, he pulled his fingers out and she grunted in desperation,

"please…Draco I need you in me now" he smiled at her taking no notice of her plea he kissed down her torso and flicked his tongue into her belly button.

She cried out at the surprising wetness that touched her navel she knew where he was heading she arched her back as he placed on light kiss at the entrance to her clit, he licked and kissed all the way around making her wetter and want more.

"Draco stop teasing, I need you" he flicked his tongue in once and she began to whimper he delved his tongue into her drenched chambers, she cried out in pleasure as she locked her hand on his hair making his eyes water in pain.

He teased her clit while she moaned she was edging towards her climax, Draco's hand reached down to his member stroking it, making his cum drip over the edge and slide down his hand.

His breathing began to quicken and soon they were both panting, as she reached her climax her back arched and she released her juices, he lapped them up like a pleasurable kitten.

He moved back up her body and kissed her making her taste herself against his tongue, she looked up into his eyes as he made out "you ready" through his steady panting. She nodded silently preparing herself, he drove his dick into her and she screamed his name out making him semi deaf, he pulled out just to the head and drove again pumping against her bucking hips.

He kept up the rhythm as they both crept towards their peeks they both began to answer each others paces and worked with each others hip movements, he started playing with her breasts licking her nipple and taking one in between his teeth and rolling his tongue over it.

He began to quicken his pace and pumped harder making her scream in pleasure as he did so. She screamed his name as she reached her limit, she soared along her high as he came over the edge too, he let his head fall back as he collapsed onto her body his cock trapped in her beneath their fallen bodies.

He flipped over to lie next to her they lay there panting, waiting for their breathing to return to normal so they could continue

"T…that was….ama…amazing" Hermione said through her breaths. He moved suddenly turning back over to look her full in the face, he began to kiss her again deepening the kiss, he broke off

"kneel down, on all fours preferably" she did as he asked, immediately, not wasting any time, her breathing had just come back to normal as she felt something cold and slippery against her puckered entrance he carefully inserted 2 fingers into her anus he began scissoring her, preparing her for the final blow.

She sucked in her stomach and closed her eyes at the pain. Her eyes burst open as he thrust his sodden dick into her ass "your so tight baby, fuck this is good mya" she smiled at the new nickname.

As he pumped into her stretching her further and further apart he reached his climax first and released his cum into her, she quickly followed, he pulled out and lay on his back still rubbing his member up and down softly stroking it.

She turned over and placed kisses down his stomach, he closed his eyes as his penis was engulfed, she rolled her tongue over the soft delicate head before fully throwing her mouth around it sucking and licking, he lost his fingers inside her hair and he let out a throaty moan

"Hermione" he called out her name as she hummed against his member sending vibrations into his core. She began to deep throat him, he could feel his cock bouncing against the back of her throat as she bobbed up and down he let his seed ooze out of his throbbing dick and trickle down her throat she devoured every drop until he was completely empty.

She gave him on final lick as she pulled off, she began to kiss him, he tasted himself against her, making him feel sick, they lay back, Hermione's head against his pecks listening to his steady heartbeat return to his chest.

A few minuets had passed before Draco silently got up and started to put his Quidditch kit back on, slightly stunned she lay there watching him after he had finished he then walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the lips, he then stood up and began to walk away. "where are you going?" Hermione asked puzzled. "Quidditch it'll be starting soon, I need last minute practise Snape booked us the pitch for practise before the game, come and watch, ill see you later"

He then quickly walked back and kissed her gently on the top of her head and walked out of the door. She lay back on the pillow and thought to herself

"God I'm mental, this is Malfoy…the guy who's called me a mud blood and glared at me, and hated me for years, but I did just have the most amazing time ever, and he has changed, he's different but uhhh I don know anymore"

She climbed out of the bed and put her clothes on she was still thinking about what had just happened, and about Draco, and what to do.

She then walked back through the labyrinth of furniture and out of the doors, she had to be careful as she walked out into the corridor, that nobody saw her, luckily the corridor was empty.

The hesitated for a moment and then realise that the match would be starting soon, so she left the corridor, and went to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron and Harry. She wandered through various corridors and up various stair cases when she saw a boy much taller than she was with bright red hair

she ran at him, "RON" She shouted down the corridor at him, he jumped startled by her voice, he turned and smiled a nervous smile. "Oh hi Hermione, we were just heading down to the pitch, are you coming?"

"Yeah, where's Harry?" she asked

"he went down to the pitch early, him being captain and all, shall we go?"

He got up and held out his hand for her to take. She hesitated momentarily then took it, she let him pull her away, she had regretted taking his hand, she felt too confused to resist at the moment.

As they made their way through the main entrance and down the path to the Quidditch pitch it was covered in people bustling about. She wasn't thinking about anything that was going on around her, all she could think about was Draco…she was sure she was going crazy, but then something inside her liked the idea of Draco, she must put it to the back of her mind until after the game.

The two of them approached the Quidditch pitch Hermione craned her neck to watch green and silver zoom around high up in the sky, suddenly the daylight disappeared as she entered into the stadium. Harry was stood at the foot of the stairs scowling lightly, "Harry what's wrong" Hermione asked curiously. "Snape…I showed up earlier expecting to let my players practise when Malfoy tells me that Snape let them practise"

"Oh yeah I…" she paused, What was she meant to say, she couldn't tell them that draco told her, that draco told her when they were kissing

Harry and Ron looked at her suspiciously "I over heard Draco telling Pansy Parkinson about it" Ron stopped looking suspiciously at her, but Harry's look remained she tried to ignore it as madam hooch stepped in front of Harry and started speaking to him.

Ron held his arms out for Hermione to hug him, she obliged and whispered good luck to him, Hermione then turned and walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor stands.

As she emerged into the open air a sea of Red and gold was visible against the sea of Silver and green.

She made her way to the front and stood beside Luna she was wearing her lion hat, she smiled at Hermione when she looked at her, Hermione concentrated on the players floating around the stage.

She found Draco's face looking at her, he smiled, she returned it, her heart had started pounding like mad, "Are you two a couple now?" Luna asked softly, Hermione was taken aback "What" She asked puzzled, "You and Malfoy" Hermione shushed her, "oh sorry, I can see the way you change when he's around, its kind of like when a dog smells food except with more feeling"

"No, nothing is going on"

"I understand" Hermione was hardly listening to her she was scared, how had she guessed, was it obvious?

Madam hooch released the bulugers and quaffles, and the golden snitch had risen up into the sky and flown away out of sight, then she blew her whistle, Cheering from the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's roared up in the stadium.

The hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had taken sides as well, booing and whistling, chanting, and concentrating, the whole stadium erupted

Hermione's eyes flitted around the stadium and found Draco, he had sped up in the other direction to his players, he suddenly slowed, had he seen the snitch and then lost it, suddenly her sight was blocked as hundreds of Gryffindor fans Started to jump up and down and scream, a loud voice protruded from the side speaker 20 points to GRYFFINDOR it shouted over the roar of the crowd.

A few minutes more passed and Gryffindor had scored yet again, and after 10 minutes the score was standing at 120 to Gryffindor and 110 to Slytherin, Hermione was looking at Harry and Draco. They had both spotted something and sped off zooming around the stadium, everyone fell silent, nobody could see them anymore, then. A scream, then cheering erupted…from the Gryffindor side.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch, Gryffindor Wins!" The whole stadium erupts into a mass of boos and cheers, The Gryffindor team circled the stadium numerous amounts of times, Draco and his team left the air, Gryffindor all started making their way back up to the common area where there would be a celebration party.

A week later when Harry and Ron pulled themselves out of their dormitory they were not surprised to see Hermione already dressed and sat by the fire scribbling away at her parchment, she heard them walk over, she lifted her head but had a look on her face showing that she was concentrating to much "Oh hello guys"

"Hi Hermione, Ron and I thought that we could go and visit Hagrid today, what do you think?"

"Oh I forgot I need to go see professor McGonagall about re sitting my exam, sorry boys" and she got up and hurried away, the boys stood there looking at each other, they had never seen Hermione in this much of a hurry before.

She quickly hurried down the staircase and onto the 3rd floor corridor, it was empty, which she thought was slightly strange, she started to walk along it when suddenly she had been spun round, warm pale arms were clutching her waist.

When she had finally stopped spinning she looked up into the strangers face, Malfoy was beaming down at her, he kissed her on the lips, then picked her up and went and sat down on a bench, letting her sit on his knee, they kissed for a while, then she broke off.

"What are you all happy about?" she asked him, quite cheery herself, "You'll soon find out" he said with a huge grin on his face, he kissed her for a little while longer, and then finally she got up and said "I need to go and see professor McGonagall, I'll talk to you later yeah?"

"Meet me tonight? After last lesson, in the room of requirement"

"yeah, ill see you in potions" He kissed her again on the lips hugged her then walked away, he looked back and smiled at her, she felt so much happier since her and draco had started…this…whatever it was.

She smiled to herself as she carried on walking down the corridor, she rounded a corner and saw professor McGonagall up ahead, she sped up her walking pace until she within talking distance. "Professor McGonagall may I have a word"

"Ah yes ms Granger, I was expecting you to come and see me, and the answer is yes, you can sit your exam again, professor Dumbledore started to allow certain students to re-sit some of their exams, you being one of them"

"Professor thank-you so much"

"Its okay my dear, no why don't you go and get back to what you were doing" she said with a little grin on her face, Hermione left without another word.

That night as she walking into the room of requirement she was taken by surprise, instead of the hall of furniture she found herself in a room with one bed in the corner.

She smiled as she saw Draco walk over to meet her, he looked at her and brushed some hair out of her eyes with his finger, he then tilted her head up to look into his eyes, and then he kissed her gently, closing his eyes as he did so. "what were you all happy about before?" She asked as Draco took hold of both of her hands.

"Well as you know I like you a lot, and I want things to get more serious between us, we obviously cant start telling people, but we could tell one person each" she looked at him, with a look on her face as if to say, was that it, Draco's smile faded slightly, then suddenly the two burst out laughing. "Oh and I want you to love me"

"I do, I really do"

"Then why were you holding Weasley hand?"

"He Held it out for me to take, I couldn't just not take it, look I love you, my feelings are really starting to change about you" his smile re appeared.

He kissed her on the head she closed her eyes and smiled he led her to the bed and lay her down, he lay over her, they kissed yet again this time the kiss was different, he did it softly as if he cared more this time.

Hermione let Draco's hand creep up her leg she undid his school shirt and she took his tie off his hand was disappearing under her school skirt, she made a small noise in the back of her throat, he smiled through the kiss, they began to kiss more intimately she was in love, she knew this was going to be magical and the best thing about it was, and she could finally tell someone, but who?

Hermione woke the next morning to find Draco looking at her, he kissed her on the head.

"Good morning Princess" she smiled dazedly, he sat up and started to pull on clothes. "I've got to go to breakfast or Crabbe and Blaise will be wondering where I am, I'll see you later beautiful" he put his tie back on kissed her on the nose and left the room.

She lay there going over the possibilities of who to tell, she finally decided to tell Ginny, she could trust her with everything, she then finally got dressed and left herself, she went to find Ginny. Before she could find Ginny, Harry found her, "Hey Hermione, I've got to finish my potions essay but I cant think where to look for a book on the uses of unicorn hair, could you help me?"

"Yes I suppose I could I was heading to the library myself actually (she lied) why don't we go there together?"

"yeah great, thanks"

They began to walk in the same direction they moved into a new corridor that was full of people they began to walk down it, Draco, Crabbe and Blaise walked down in the opposite direction, Draco looked at Hermione and smiled he bit his lip slightly as if restraining himself from jumping on her kissing her as he walked past, Harry noticed Hermione look at draco and smile in return.

"Hermione something's going on, what's happened, why did Draco just give you that look, he hasn't been normal with you for days…what's happening tell me now" he had stopped and turned to face Hermione

Hermione couldn't speak, she just looked into Harry's eyes petrified

"nothing nothings happening"

"Mione you're a crap liar, tell me"

"Nothing is happening!"

"Hermione!"

"Harry there is nothing going on and even if there was it would be nothing to do with you" she walked away angrily, Harry's face was apologetic and regretful.

She was thinking to herself "Oh no he knows he can tell, what if he tells Ron, oh no Hermione what have you done?" She thought all of these things until she reached the potions corridor her free lesson was spent either revising or collecting notes, today it was for potions, Writing notes on whatever Snape wanted.

There were about 6 people stood outside waiting, Draco, Crabbe, Blaise, Ron, Harry and Lavender Brown, as she passed Blaise he gave her an understanding nod, she was confused at this, she went and stood beside Ron. "Hey Hermione are you okay" Ron asked.

"Yeah I am thanks, how about you" she replied, looking at Harry out of the corner of her eye. "im good yeah"

Snape walked out of the dungeon door and let the class pass by into the dull lit room. As soon as the door closed Snape began to speak. "Be quite! Now today, you will write down, ALL the uses of Wolfsbane, and the powers that it posses" The class groaned "Also, I need your Unicorn Hair essays on my desk by the end of this lesson. Do your work quietly, I shall be back shortly" Snape disappeared out of the dungeon door, Pansy was clutching onto Draco's arm, Hermione's stomach turned,

half way through the lesson after snape had returned Hermione's hand shot up "Yes miss. Granger"

"Sir ive finished"

Snape held out his hand for the page full of notes, she also handed him her unicorn hair essay, he quickly skimmed over the pages then said

"you may go"

She packed up her things and walked out, she brushed Draco's arm as she walked out, he closed his eyes and shook pansy off his arm.

Minuets after Hermione had left Draco left too, Harry saw Blaise give Draco a half smile as he walked out of the door, something was defiantly going on, so he raised his hand and handed in his essay, and notes and left too.

He walked quickly and quietly in Draco's wake, as Draco turned the corner Harry heard him called out

"I'm sorry about pansy, I couldn't stop her, I hate her I promise it wont happen again" he peered round the corner to see Hermione in Draco's arms.

They both turned and started walking away, he followed them sticking to the shadows so he wouldn't be seen, then Hermione turned and looked at Harry she raised her eyebrows at him, she beckoned to him, Draco looked at him and gave a small smile as he walked towards them, "look potter, I know your friends with Hermione, I want you be happy for us, I know we aren't the greatest friends but please, just let us be happy"

"You don't even need me to be happy, I don't care that your…whatever you are, I was shocked, I can be happy for you, I am happy, I think, I just wasn't in the greatest mood, Sorry Hermione"

"Harry, you and Blaise are the only people who know at the minuet, can we keep it like that?" Draco said to Harry as Hermione walked on ahead

"Im doing this for Hermione, not you, and just to let you know, if you hurt her in anyway possible, we're going to have a problem" Hermione came back and stood by Draco "Harry we're going to the library we'll see you later" and the walked off.

2 months later

The couple were sat down by the lake next to the romping willow they were holding hands and talking.

"I want us to be like a proper thing, like in public, before I um" Draco said not finishing his sentence

"before you what?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Nothing, nothing"

"Tell me Draco what's wrong"

"I'm going away for a while, and before I do, I want things to get serious between us"

"What do you mean your going away, where, for how long" She said shocked

"I just said I want us to go and all you can concentrate on is me leaving"

"Draco tell me where you going"

"Away, that's all, jeez Mya, I want us to be a couple, a proper couple…I thought you loved me back, but no you just want the details on where im going. Do you not trust me!"

"Draco, I don't want you to go, but maybe its for the best! And yes I do love you"

"well you have a weird way of showing it. I cant believe I was so stupid to love a mud blood"

Hermione stopped and stayed silent and looked at him, Draco realised his mistake as soon as the word slipped from his mouth

"Shit Mya im sorry , I didn't mean…Mya please" he pleaded her as her eyes filled up with tears, she felt as though a bullet had been thrown into her body tearing her limbs apart leaving her lifeless.

Hermione stormed back up to school, not uttering a word and trying not to cry, Draco looked upset, and regretful as she stormed away from him.

Hermione walked into the common area and saw Harry sat on a chair talking to Ginny who was sat on the floor resting her head on his knees, she walked over to Harry still crying, he looked up. "Hermione what's wrong!" he said slightly startled.

"I think we just broke up from whatever we had"

Harry got up quickly and hugged her, and then took her over the corner of the room

"What happened?"

"we were talking and he told me that he wanted us to get serious before he leaves, and I kept asking where he was going but he didn't answer, so he got angry and he called me a mud blood, so I stormed off"

All the time Hermione was saying this he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Im going to kill him! When I see him outside of class im going to kill him!" and just at that moment the bell went for next class, Ginny stood up and walked over and kissed Harry on the cheek and then walked out.

As they made their way onto the transfiguration corridor Harry and Hermione could see Draco stood with Blaise at the end. Harry's breathing because deep and heavy, he sped up and was about to shout at draco when Hermione stopped him "Harry no, please don't, just leave it alone"

"Hermione he hurt you, you don't expect me to just give up"

"Yes I do, now please calm down"

Professor McGonagall walked out, "Good morning class, please go in" Hermione walked passed Draco, she saw that he had been crying, his eyes were all red and blotchy but she didn't care.

Harry and Hermione sat down at a table, Draco and Blaise sat at the table on the other side of the room facing them, as McGonagall went to close the door, Ron burst through apologising for how late he was.

"Mr Weasley, if you are ever late for my class again you will be in detention, now sit down, and get your books out" he did so, he saw Hermione's red eyes, and look puzzled, she shook her head as if to say its fine, im okay.

"Now Class today you shall attempt to turn a toad into a hat, the spell you need is written on the board, you shall practise the spell first and then try it out, if you need any help ask me"

Hermione, didn't do much that lesson, she just sat there staring into space, "Miss Granger, are you going to participate" said Professor McGonagall coming over. "Sorry Professor"

"Now class im sure you've all practised your hardest, now its time to put your magic to the test, Mr Malfoy, you can go first" Hermione looked over, Draco wasn't concentrating either, his face looked upset and his eyes were still red, Blaise nudged him and he looked up. "Mr Malfoy…please turn your toad into a hat"

He stood up, he pointed his wand at the toad and shouted "Bufo Mutitio"

His toad gave a little shudder and turned yellow, professor McGonagall tutted "Slightly more practise is needed" Hermione caught Draco's eyes looking at him he smiled, she turned away quickly. "Miss Granger, would you like to show the class how it is done"

Hermione stood up and said "Bufo Mutitio" the toad turned into a little snake which slithered off the table across the room and onto Draco's table and entwined itself around his fingers, Hermione turned red "Sorry professor, I don't know what happened"

"Again more practise" McGonagall said a little impatiently, "both you and Mr Malfoy can stay behind at the end and practise through your free lesson." Hermione looked nervous, and so did Draco.

At the end of the lesson when the bell rang, the class packed up and left, Harry and Ron said they would wait for her in the common area and they left too, Draco and Hermione stayed in their seats.

"Now you two are my best students and frankly you both seemed to be occupied with other things, I was counting on you two to get this right, what happened"

"I…um…" Hermione stumbled on her words

"Well"

"ive been focusing on my O.W.L revision and I didn't have time to practise professor, it wont happen again" draco said confidently

"And you miss Granger"

"Yeah same, I had too much to think about"

"Very well now both of you have to practise, and show me your work next lesson, or detention now both of you go"

Hermione and Draco packed up their things and left, they stood in the empty corridor looking at each other, Hermione was about to turn away when he caught her wrist

"Mya, I didn't mean what I said I was just angry, I was scared you didn't love me, and about where im going, I don't want to go, ive told my dad im not going, he hates me now but I don't care, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, please forgive me"

"I…"

"please Mya I am begging you, I love you…I want things to go back to normal"

"Why Draco."

"I don't know I'm sorry, will you give me another chance?"

She kissed him lightly on the lips, he then took her by the hand and pulled her down the corridor

"What if people see us" Hermione whispered

"I don't care, I love you, I don't care what people think"

She suddenly felt a wave of love and passion for the man holding her hand.

"oh and thanks for the snake, he's my new pet"

She giggled at him as she made to start walking down the hall he didn't move she looked round at him.

"Mya Ive been meaning to ask you this for a while" he couldn't find the right words to say

"Yeah" she said urging him on

"Will you um be my girlfriend"

She couldn't stop smiling, she bit down on her bottom lip, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips, the people who walked passed did double takes, and started whispering, suddenly there came a voice behind them

"Well isn't this touching" they pulled apart and turned to see a tall broad shouldered redhead standing just a bit away from them

"Oh im sorry I didn't realise that I had to run it through you before I kiss my girlfriend" draco said with a smirk on his face

"Watch you mouth ferret"

"Ron stop leave them alone" Harry said tugging at the red heads flexed arm

"And what can you really do about it weasel, because last time I checked It was me who spent 5 amazing nights with her, not you."

Hermione's cheeks turned a violent shade of red, Ron's face grew even more angry. Ron walked forward pulling his wand out, before he could get any further Hermione had cast a protective charm

"PROTEGO"

Both boys had to step backwards at the force of the spell

"Stop both of you"

"Hermione he's a Knob you really expect me to just step back and watch him use you" Ron shouted pointing the finger of blame and Draco.

"Why the hell would I use her, she's probably the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, why the hell would I ruin it"

Hermione turned and looked into his eyes

"Really?"

"yeah, your better than anything ive ever had, I would never use you, ever"

"Oh save your little shit talk for someone who likes it" Ron said angrily

"Ron seriously stop, leave please" Harry said pleading

"He is not a knob, right now your making yourself out to be the only knob right now, you're a right heartless bastard, why the fuck are you getting involved in my relationship"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT WITH ME, that's why, I love you Hermione and yes ive ruined it" Ron shouted loosing control.

"Ronald we broke up over a year ago, remember when you went behind my back and shagged that whore remember that, then you broke up with me and said it was because I wasn't living up to your 'high' expectations, and then remember how I found you shagging that whore toy of yours senselessly in the broom stick cupboard the same day we broke up. Remember that Ronald because I certainly do!" Hermione said half shouting have shrieking

"Mione I don't pretend that what I did was wrong I know it was but ive changed please Mione" Ron pleaded.

"Save your breath"

And with that Hermione pulled her boyfriend through the crowd of people

The Bushy brown haired girl swayed back and forward in her boyfriends lap with his arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her close to his chest, tears pouring out of her eyes, his hand stroked her hair. "I Can't believe that he'd do something like that"

"I can Mya, I hate him for hurting you like that, I love you so much and I promise you that that whack job will never go near you ever again, he will never ever hurt you, ill never let him, your too precious to me"

Draco kissed her tears away, she looked at him and kissed him, he had never been so in love

"Mya?" he said in a questioning voice

"mmm" she said answering her

"will you come and stay with me at the manor over spring?"

"wh-what about your father?"

"he's in Azkaban, and my mother hates the way my father separates blood status, it makes her sick of all the things he did, and besides she wants to meet you, I couldn't stop talking about you over winter holidays and she said that she wants to meet you, so will you?

"yeah I'd love to"

"awesome"

And they kissed again, he moved his hand to her leg and she flinched he broke the kiss and moved his hand away quickly

"sorry draco, I'm just not in a very good mood, and I don't think sex will make me feel better today, can we just lie down and cuddle please?"

"of course my princess, I shouldn't have put my hand there, I could tell that you didn't want to do anything tonight"

And he pulled her into a closer embrace and they both fell into a deep silent dreamless sleep, the best sleep they've had for a long time.

The next morning Hermione stirred, she could feel someone playing with her hair, she opened her eyes to reveal Draco smiling at her, watching her sleep "good morning beautiful" he said whilst placing a gentle kiss on her nose

"we need to start packing, the train leaves tomorrow, and were meant to be on it, mum oweled me this morning saying that she will be at kings cross station to pick me and you up, and that she is delighted to be finally meeting you."

"oh gosh that's tomorrow" Hermione said with a start, she jumped up and started to pull some clothes on, "ive got to start packing!" she said quickly picking up her trunk and laying it on the bed and started to shove her clothes into it

"hey, mya calm down, 1 have you forgotten you're a witch, you can use magic, 2 its only for 2 weeks and 3 its more importantly only my mum"

Hermione stopped and contemplated on what he just said, then she truend around and picked her wand up and started to levitate and fold her clothes and then place them into her trunk, and then she said, "exactly, its your mother, I want her to get a good impression of me"

"Mya every impression is good baby, please, we've got all day to pack, why don't we do something else?"

She smiled and giggled. He was perfect.


End file.
